Forever Fantasy
by VerlorenFate
Summary: With endless days passing by, and the all so familiar night sky - a boy wished without knowing, to a small eternal star. "Forever Fantasy!" If only he knew what that wish would bring him, as he was whisked away by a small fairy. There in Neverland, he met an elf, a girl, a boy, and another fairy. With the pirates looming above him as well - for to be remembered, is to have lived.


**Took forever and a pain to write this! TTATT)b I don't own anything, sorry for mistakes, and this was inspired by the song Portrait of the Pirate F. I might make like, the second chapter, just depends how lazy I am... I ish so proud tho! Let me have my moment, with more then 5k words in one chapter QAQ such a rare moment...**

 **Add - base**

 **Elesis - base**

 **Elsword - base**

 **Aisha - DW**

 **Ara - Asura**

 **Rena - GrA**

 **Raven - VC**

* * *

Adults, they were greedy, lying, cunning bastards. They would take your dreams and crush them without a second thought. They would parade around, acting all high and mighty because of some petty riches that they would have, and honestly, it was almost laughable at how they would look whilst doing so - with their clothes on too tight that it looked as if their body would explode and their face covered with a heavy layer of make up, as if hiding the secret that they don't even have a face!

That's what a young boy, only being 10 years old, thought as the definition of adults. With his parents always leaving him alone in the cold dark mansion, alone there with the maids, who was just a complete army of strangers moping around. And so, it was a normal occurrence that he would be trapping himself in his bed room, gazing at the stars longingly, always wishing to escape into a new fantasy.

And on that night, it happened again. With his parents leaving him alone with the maids to attend some fancy gala that they were invited to, with them leaving whilst giggling and smiling along the way. Honestly, the young boy known as Add was fed up with all of it, and just made his usual way towards his balcony, his eyes glaring up to the stars.

"Adults are so selfish, only caring about themselves," he muttered out with as much hate as he could muster - his arms crossed and a small pout decorating his lips," I just wish so much, that I could get away from here and just go to... Any where else..."

At that very moment, a small star in the North was glinting, shining painfully in the night without Add even noticing, but then again, hardly anyone noticed. But with the star shining at its optimum, it brought a strange creature into Earth, one that we would classify simply as something that didn't exist.

The light echo of quiet giggles and jingles could be heard if you strained your ears that night, and if you looked hard enough as well, you would've been able to see a small golden trail of dust - all of them leading right to the Kim mansion.

Fairies, would you believe it if I told you that I saw a fairy once? Well, when Add spotted the small glowing light, he merely glanced at it, passing it off as a firefly, not thinking much about it. But of course, that was before the fairy began talking to him in her light airy voice.

"Your name is Add, right?" She asked lightly as she perched herself on the balcony banister, sitting not too close to him but not too far away either.

Blinking once, twice and then thrice, it took Add some time to register that the glowing light just talked to him, or to be specific, the glowing tiny human look alike with a pair of pretty silver wings, black hair with white streaks and strange eyes.

"What are you and who are you?" Asked Add as he bent down, getting a close up look of the fairy with his curious eyes, causing the fairy to flinch a bit whilst laughing sheepishly.

"My name is Ara, a fairy of the light," she introduced herself as Add nodded his head, as a short response, because he was unsure of whatever else to say," and I came here as I heard your request to take you off to a fantasy!"

"To take me away to a fantasy?" Echoed Add as Ara took her shot at nodding her head as a reply.

"A place where there's no greedy and selfish adults! A place where you don't have to work, or to worry about the future. A place where everyday is always brimming with something," she beamed brightly as Add gaped with the wonder and excitement that his 10 year old mind tried to comprehend.

"So you never have to hear your parents shout?" He asked, practically jumping up and down with the thought of such a place.

"Nope!" Chimed up Ara.

"And you never will be left alone?" Questioned Add as his hands clenched onto the banister, his tone a bit more somber as Ara smiled gently.

"Not as long as I'm here!" Smiled Ara as she placed her tiny hand on Add's pinky," we'll go on adventures - everyday! It'll be so much fun!"

On that night, Add's body fell to the ground, his heart stopped beating and the light left his eyes. That night would soon be known as the infamous night that the single heir of one of the most wealthiest families passed away, with no clear signs of what caused this to happen. That night would soon be known as a lesson for the parents as well, with the Kim couple screaming out when they arrived home that morning.

"This is awesome!" Yelled out Add as he flew in the dark night's sky. His body glowing gold as he flew side by side with the giggling Ara as they made their way to their fantasy, to Neverland.

Neverland was merely a small island that you would find if you continued to fly north and up into the skies. It was a place where there was never really a need for money, where the illusion of safety was impeccable. Green forests would surround the area, providing the place with a fresh lush scenery, and also the many places to explore.

So as soon as Add landed there, he couldn't help but to allow a grin to stretch on his face, his eyes wide with happiness as he gambolled around in the tall green grass, laughing along the way as Ara continued to fly close to him.

"This place seems so cool! And there's no one to tell me what I shouldn't do, that I can't get my clothes dirty!" Laughed Add as he dropped his body to the ground, his eyes gazing up at the bright blue sky.

"You haven't even seen the rest of Neverland yet!" Pointed out Ara as Add glanced at the small fairy, agreeing with her with a cheeky smile.

"Yup!"

The first place in Neverland that Add saw was the meadows, with the bright heavenly grass, and the scent of spring wafting everywhere. He ran around, having so much fun, with out any worries at all, without having to worry about a thing known as responsibilities. He was only a ten year old boy living in his dream world.

The second place in Neverland that Add went to, with the help of Ara of course, was a place known as the Tree of Life. Where when he first laid eyes upon it, his mouth was left hanging. The tree was massive, with bright golden leaves glowing strongly. There were so many fairies there as well, all of them flying around, attending whatever their jobs may be.

"This is where I was brought up, in the Tree of Life," she clarified as Add continued to stare at the tree, trying to take in all of its beauty.

"I've never seen anything like this," whispered out Add with pure awe.

"If you ever did, then I'd be worried," countered Ara sheepishly," after all, it only exists in Neverland."

"Ara!" Came out a loud pitch scream, causing Add to jerk out from his gaping and glanced over towards a small purple glow, just to find another tiny fairy wearing a pink outfit who had strange purple hair.

"Aisha!" Greeted Ara nervously as she backed up closer to Add, her frame sweating as the small fairy glared at her, her wand pointing right at Ara's face.

"You are in so much trouble! Do you know how much work I've had to do since you left? Those stars don't just glow up by themselves!" Scolded the fairy known as Aisha as she whacked Ara across her head with her wand," and just to see that you brought someone else here as well."

"You're so mean Aisha!" Whimpered Ara as she held her head with tears on the verge of her eyes," you know we have a guest here!"

"I know," sighed Aisha as she flopped herself on the stunned Add's shoulder, barely caring about what he thought at that very minute," and shall I even bother guessing why you lured him here?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Add suddenly, causing Ara and Aisha to wince from the loudness of his voice, since they were sitting so close to his mouth and their ears were so delicate. "Sorry," he whispered sheepishly before asking in a much more hushed tone," what do you mean?"

"It's nothing really," laughed Ara as she tried to cover it up, with her sweat dropping as Add just stared at her with doubt," it's just that it could be dangerous for you here! Because there isn't any adults to keep you safe!"

Glancing at Aisha to see if she would agree with the light fairy, Add waited for a response from her. "The fox is right, I guess... You better be careful," she muttered before she stood up, her eyes never leaving Ara," well, I'm going to be going to see Eldork, see you later!" And with that, she disappeared - leaving a pouting Ara and a confused Add.

The third place that Ara took Add to was a stunning place - with vines decorating the trees, and probably a million and one different types of flowers growing brightly in the area. The sun light would just peak past the leaves, causing the area to glow with some sort of mystery, adding to its aura. The birds twittering sweetly, as if singing out a song could be heard as Add and Ara made their way to the middle of the forest.

"Remind me, why am I here again?" Asked Add quietly, focusing on the ground to not kill any of the flowers that would stand before him.

"To meet a friend of mine! She controls this whole forest, and cares for it as well!" Beamed Ara as she fluttered around, leading the way as Add nodded his head. "She's really kind, and has an amazing ability with cooking! Really, you should try her fish stew, it was amazing," drooled Ara lightly as she blushed, causing Add to laugh at her expression.

"Well, that does sound pretty yummy," offered Add as Ara nodded her head.

"She should be here some where," muttered Ara to herself as they continued to make their way towards the old oak tree - where hundreds of vines would wrap themselves around the trunk and the leaves would glisten with the fresh rain from the light storm last night.

"Is this where she lives?" Asked Add as he looked at the tree with wide eyes, taking a closer look of the tiny wooden door and the dimmed glass windows.

"Yup," rang out a voice from what looked liked to be a person came into view - but her ears were pointed and her hair was light green. "I see you brought another friend over," smiled the elf as she placed a few dry logs by her house, "my name is Rena, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah! Yea, my name is Add," said Add as he quickly looked away from the tree house, a blush staining his cheeks - embarrassed of being caught looking into someone's house, causing Ara to laugh at his reaction instead of him always laughing at her.

"Well, it's nice to see someone new around here," pointed out Rena as she opened the wooden door before picking up the dry logs and then walking inside her home, carrying the logs in her arms," you can come in by the way!"

Glancing at Ara, Add just watched the fairy fly inside the small home with a small smile. And so he decided to follow her, not wanting to be left out or left alone in the middle of a strange surrounding.

The inside of the small tree house was shocking to say the least. With stone ornaments placed on wooden shelves - and with curtains made out of silk hanging from the ceiling. The ground was just made out from polished wood, but it seemed so much more brighter than the ones that Add saw in his own home - as if it were enhanced.

"This place is pretty," whispered Add as he continued to marvel at the replica of a fairytale house that he would sometimes read about during nighttime, before he would fall asleep in a soundless state.

"Thank you, you can come here any time if you ever need anything," offered Rena as she placed the logs by her fire place before walking over towards Ara and Add again.

"Oh!" Gasped Ara as a quick idea entered her mind," we can have fish stew later, right Rena?" She asked with hopefulness leaking from her voice, laughing the elf gently petted the fairy's head, even though that did seem to be a risky move.

"Of course," smiled Rena as Ara cheered whilst Add just stood there awkwardly.

The forth place that Ara led Add to was an entire village surrounded by lava and demons - with daunting large buildings and quiet roads - well, that's what Add thought he saw at first. But as soon as he walked past through this thick barrier, wincing as he did so, he instantly saw a bright town with stone cottages and streets bustling with people.

"I think I know someone you might get along with," beamed Ara as she fluttered quickly away from Add, a cheeky smile playing on her lips as she left him alone, stranded in the streets.

"Wait!" Yelled out Add, but it was already too late, the small fairy was gone.

Throughout the first few days that Add has been in Neverland, this was the first time that he was left alone. It wasn't that being alone frightened him, it wasn't as if being alone was problematic to him. It was just that it slightly unnerved him, especially since he knew no one at all around here. But then again, what was the difference between being alone here, and then being alone in his own home?

At the end, Add ended up walking through the busy streets of people, capturing their attention with what he wore, how it was so much more different then their own outfit. Honestly, that wasn't much of a surprise, he was still wearing the clothes that he wore the last time he was on Earth.

"You dress strangely," spoke out a voice, causing Add to glance behind him, only to find a slightly short, red headed boy, with his hands holding a red and white sword. His outfit consisted of what seemed to be very large autumn leaves, brimming with traces of gold, red and orange.

"And let me guess, you don't?" Asked Add without much of a care as he watched the boy nodding his head. So much temptation to say that he looked ridiculous in that outfit filled him, but he still remembered that it was a different world, different fashion choices...

"I've never seen you around here," pointed out the boy, his eyes scanning Add for any possible threats, just for safety, incase he would some how bring havoc to the small town that was filled with ignorant people.

"Of course you haven't, his name is Add, a new friend of Ara," muttered Aisha as she flew by, resting herself on the boy's shoulder, not even bothering to listen to his protests," and this idiot here is called Elsword, though you may as well call him Eldork."

"Eldork?" Echoed Add as a grin decorated his face as Elsword held a look of horror on his own face, his body going stone cold.

"Aisha, why did you tell him that name?" He whined as the tiny fairy just lightly hit his shoulder with her wand. "And don't call me that! There's already enough people using that name, and that isn't even my name!" Cried Elsword frantically as Add laughed at the boy's misery.

"Hey Eldork!" Rang out another voice as a girl appeared with the same shade of red hair as Elsword, her eyes emitting happiness as she made her way towards the group of people (and that one fairy).

"Sis, I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Elesis, this is Add, the boy I was telling you about! He came all the way from Altera, a place found in Elrios," informed Ara as she sat on the Elesis's shoulder, her lips forming into a catlike smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Beamed Elesis as she offered her hand towards Add, causing the boy to blink a few times before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too - really, it is. You're more polite then who I guess is your brother over there," said Add as he pointed his thumb over towards the pouting Elsword who was whining to Aisha, even though the fairy was barley listening half of the time.

"Well, my name is Elesis, the eldest child of the head of this town. It'll be nice to have you around!" Beamed Elesis as Add offered her a small smile in return.

When days would merge together, forming an endless eternity. The light that shines that always awakens up a new adventure. All the dreams and hopes that Add had ever held - they all became true in this forever fantasy.

Swaying in the forest and helping protect it from vicious monsters. Dancing with the fairies and singing his heart out. Hunting and running, he lived his childhood to his fullest. Never was any day dull, never was any day pointless.

The friends he made were always there, helping him out, and teaching him their own life. Learning how to fight with a sword was something that Add never expected to do. Falling down, with Elesis always besting him up, pointing the tip of her weapon with a cheeky smile as Add just sighed.

Ara would always be fluttering around Add, teaching him how to soar around in the sky. The endless laughs that they would continue to share, was all just heart warming, Add never wanted to leave his small fairy friend.

Rena would pop in here and there, bringing some food over towards the small house that Add managed to make with the help from a few - well, a lot of people in all honesty. She would tell him petty fables that drew his attention in - whether the story was about the evil pirates or if it was about this long lost lover of her's. Always, Add would drift to sleep peacefully.

Elsword was another person who would constantly challenge Add to a sword battle, like his sister, but not because he wanted to teach Add anything, mainly because he just wanted to brag about how he managed to beat someone who was his sister's age. So perhaps Elsword could be a bit of a brat, but there were some sweet gestures that he has done before...

Honestly though, if anything, through out the years that he has stayed in Neverland, the two people he grew the closest to were Ara and Elesis. And perhaps it was the fact that he was growing up a bit throughout his stay in this land, or the fact that Elesis was growing up to become a beautiful woman - but at times he just couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

"She's pretty," he would mutter at random times, only for Ara to hear before her bell like voice would laugh at his tomato beat red face. It was funny, and it was always a rare moment to see Add to be rendered to this state.

Years passed by, without anyone really noticing. Five years jam packed with adventure and laughs, five years that Add held to grow up. He wasn't born from children's dreams and wishes, he wasn't really part of Neverland like everyone else. But it felt as though this place was his home, with all his loved ones living there. Everything about the place stuck close to him, with the haunting memories of the forest, the tree, the town... There were more places that he visited, the list could be endless.

Yes, he loved the place known as Neverland. So when Ara came fluttering towards him one day, her eyes on the verge of tears and her wings covered in smoke, Add quickly flew towards her, his eyes frantic before catching her in his hands.

"What happened?" He asked lightly, his eyes staring at the small fairy, waiting desperately for her answer.

"Captain Raven... Has came, despite his banishment," choked out Ara as she tried to cough away the smoke that covered her.

"Where is he?" Growled Add, no other words were required to make his intention clear.

"You can't go fight him!" She screamed quickly, her voice cracking, her mind regretting informing the brash boy before her. She couldn't let him go, not now, not ever. Or everything, everything in the past five years would fade away like star dust.

Glancing back at Ara, Add felt truly conflicted about what he should do. Her eyes just seemed to bore into him, with his mind telling him not to risk it, surely she was just trying to protect him, what was that saying - ignorance is bliss..?

But when a sharp ear- piercing screech filled his ears, Add just darted off, leaving dust behind as Ara continued to tremble, her heart wishing for the best as she watched his figure turning smaller and smaller, till it was nothing but a spec in the distant sunlight, running madly towards the sea.

The fire burns brightly, flaming to a life of it's own. It doesn't want to fade, it never wants to fade, so it's always drawing someone's attention, hoping for them to relight the fire. But the fire was selfish, wanting anyone, everyone to continue to relight the fire - over and over. And at the end, the fire turned into a monster, with thousands of men bowing at the fire's feet.

That is a way to describe the captain Raven, the notorious pirate that held his own fleet of ships. That would destroy villages and towns, any place he could find - just so that he would never be forgotten, with his mechanical claw, that was a mystery to all in Neverland.

Zooming aboard the ship, Add clenched the slightly old sword in his hands, the golden metal glinting in the pale sunlight as the red ruby sparkled at the hilt. His eyes were filled with worry as he dashed by the petty pirate wannabes, skidding to a halt right in front of one of the most horrific battles that he has ever seen in his life.

Fire burned away at parts of the ship as a man wearing a silk black suit fired flames from his claw, causing the girl that he was fighting against, Elesis, to dodge every hit - even with sweat trickling down her face, her body exhausted and her sword slipping out from her hands every now and then.

"Ele," whispered out Add as he quickly ran up the wooden stairs, getting closer to the battle.

"No you don't," growled out the man, firing a ball of fire towards Add, causing him to halt his steps, flinching back from the heat. "This is a fight between me and this girl here," stated Raven as he dodged another slow slash that came from Elesis's claymore. Her fighting and movements becoming more sloppy.

She's going to collapse soon, the thought itched Add's mind as he leapt over the fire, his sword aimed right at Raven's back, just aiming for a surprise attack. But of course, it seemed as though the captain always has a trick saved up his sleeves - with him turning around at the last minute, his metal claw clutched Add's sword and with his own blade pointed at Elesis's head.

"How foolish - just another pair of kids," muttered Raven as he quickly thrusted Add away, causing the boy to fall to the ground wincing as Elesis screamed out his name. "I only came here for the princess - far too easy as well," he continued before snatching Elesis up into his arms, causing her to drop her sword to the ground, her weak body stranded.

"Let her go," growled out Add as he slowly stood up, keeping his eyes trained on the captain as Raven laughed at Add's small order.

"Or what?" Taunted the captain, a crude smirk playing on his lips, waiting for the boy's reply.

"Let her go!" Screamed Add as his body flashed with white electricity, causing the captain to look away for a while, with shock overflowing in his body, as if he was stunned, he felt as though he couldn't move, he could barely blink or talk, let alone fight.

"Stunner," gritted out Raven as Add quickly appeared before him, snatching Elesis away before punching the man in his stomach, sending the captain flying, and crashing into a few barrels.

"I know I'm stunning," grinned Add as he rushed up towards the captain, his fist ready to make impact on the man's flesh, lusting to feel blood dribble down to the ground, the hunger to see the man that caused Ara to return to him covered in smoke, to see Elesis, his princess, beaten down to an inch of her life.

But once again, that damned claw shot out fire, causing a burning sensation to spread around Add's body, distracting him, giving Raven an opening to slice and dice him up with his blade. It was a battle of electricity streaking the ship, and fire burning away anything that was left. A battle between pure strength, against pure skill.

Perhaps luck messed in with it all as well. With Raven slipping, falling down right next to the plank board, and with Add blocking his way to safety, the only method he could use would be to jump into he sea. If he used his claw, he could burn his own death, but if he used his blade - one wrong footing would just mean death for him. Either way it was a lost for him.

"You're a pathetic old man, selfish and greedy. You could never truly deserve a place in Neverland, no one would ever want you near them. You're just like any other adult, a cunning bastard," ranted Add as he walked closer and closer towards the man, with electricity sparking off from him. "You should just die."

The fire was warm, bringing a soothing warmth around his body, as Add sat quietly, listening to the calming breeze of the air. His almost broken and slightly rusted sword laid next to him, dusted with old memories that seemed to fade away.

Two weeks since that battle took place, with the sudden jump that Raven made, causing Add to launch forward, only to catch the sight of his body plunging into the cold water, with the captain smiling throughout the whole time, in a strange manner that unnerved Add.

A creeping type of peace wavered throughout Neverland, causing the majority of the adventures that Add would long for, to all disappear. All the monsters, the demons, they were acting oh so nice to everyone, not causing any havoc. The pirates were quiet, with their captain that led them gone.

Fairies were all busy with their annual winter harvest, collecting as much food as they could to last them, so Ara and Aisha disappeared. Elesis and Elsword were busy with some sort of unnerving family matters, leaving Add alone. And Rena was no where to be seen.

Perhaps it was the boredom leaking into him, or the fact that Add began to actually notice the facts about everything, joining up all the dots together. But all he knew for sure was that one day, in that year where it was known as the coldest winter in Neverland, Add made his way over towards the charred and burnt ship, that belonged to the ex captain Raven.

Icicles hung from the crooked planks of wood, with some areas burnt black, and others were just coated with a think layer of dust. All the cabins were empty, not a soul was seen as Add wandered around aimlessly, with a bare thought on his mind.

His eyes peaked around with curiosity as he explored the ship, before finally making it to his destination - the captain's cabin. The door frame was still in an impressive condition, compared to the rest of the ship. With the handle glinting lightly, reflecting the light that emitted from Add's lantern that was held in his hands.

Twisting the handle of the door and pushing it open, dust coated his clothes as he walked in. The place was covered with small treasures and trinkets, with a large wooden desk in the middle as well as a leather chair. Making his way over to the desk, Add noticed a large book, wide open, as if it was the last note that Raven read before his ultimate end.

It felt as though it was calling to me, thought Add as he placed the lantern on the table, his hands hovering above the golden pages. Words that were scribbled down in black ink began to fill his mind, with every and each word destroying the lingering child inside his mind, until he ended up stumbling back, laughing as he did so.

"Is that really true?" Pondered Add as he glanced around the soulless room before rummaging through the boxes.

 _No person outside from Neverland can ever be part of Neverland. I should have noticed that beforehand - everything flows as a story. So it will be this day, that I take upon my role, and become the selfish pirate villain that they desire, just so that they can bring in a new child to this endless nightmare. And as soon as my role ends here, perhaps I can finally escape this endless childhood fantasy._

Taking his shirt off, Add grabbed a cream coloured shirt hat he found in one of the old chests, before taking a fancy white pirate coat. He changed his trousers to a pair of black silk ones, instead of the ones that Rena sewed for him.

"Who honestly puts clothing into boxes in their office," muttered Add before adding the last touches, with the leather boots and the fancy captain hat, sitting on his head as he smirked whilst walking out of the room.

Walking up on board, the electricity sparked off from him. A heavy grin, just settled in place, as he laughed on and on. What was once a mere child that lived in his own fantasy, just turned around and changed into the thought he hated the most.

"Selfish, greedy, lying, cunning bastard, that is what I am. No need to ask, no questions asked," is what he grinned as he took the prize. Treasure, treasure, gold and status is what circulated around him, and in only a few months, he was soon known as Captain Psyker all around Neverland.

And on that night, it happened again. With her parents leaving her alone with the maids to attend some fancy gala that they were invited to, with them leaving whilst giggling and smiling along the way. Honestly, the young girl known as Eve was fed up with all of it, and just made her usual way towards her balcony, her eyes glaring up to the stars.


End file.
